Enterrer l'espoir des réconciliations
by Amazaria
Summary: Ça fait mal, mal, d'affronter le regard froid, déçu et brisé de 'Cissa. Ça fait plus mal que les pleurs désespérés d'Andromeda ; plus mal que les reproches haineux de Walburga ; plus mal que l'absence de Bella. Ça fait mal ; parce que ça veut dire que c'est vrai, que c'est réel, et que c'est trop tard. (Sirius n'a jamais été doué pour prendre les décisions les plus raisonnables .)


_**Je suis encore vivante. Waaaaaaah.**_

 _ **Je sais, ça fait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment longtemps que j'ai pas posté ; désolée. Pas tellement d'excuses pour ça; j'ai juste eu une panne d'inspiration concernant les fanfics pendant tout ce temps, et honnêtement, je peux pas faire grand chose contre ça... Bref.**_

 _ **Je suis de retour ! J'ai encore écrit un Os ! Il concerne encore les Blacks ! Il est encore horriblement triste !**_

 _ **Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah.**_

 _ **Bref, je peux encore pas tout décrypter directement, donc je vous laisse lire et pour ceux qui s'intéresse à ce que je dis, on se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

.

Pendant un instant, Sirius se demande ce qu'il fait là.

(C'est presque un réflexe, de toute façon, quand il est en présence de sa famille. C'est un réflexe acquis par des années de cris et de sorts et de silences et de reproches et de _haine_. C'est une question qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas sa place ici ; qu'il ne l'a jamais eu ; qu'il n'est pas comme eux ; et que sa présence parmi eux n'est qu'une monumentale erreur.

C'est une sorte d'auto-persuasion, sans doute.)

Pendant un instant, il se pose sérieusement cette question ; il s'interroge réellement sur la raison de sa présence ici.

(Dans sa tête, il y a James, James son compagnon, James son frère, James qui ne l'a jamais laissé tomber et ne le fera jamais, qui crie, les yeux remplis de tristesse et de colère ; et de quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas voir. Il y a la douce voix de Lily, un peu cassée par les larmes, qui dit : « Ce n'est pas eux ta famille, Sirius. T'as aucune obligation. » Et derrière il y a James qui clame : « C'est nous ta famille, Padfoot, pas eux, ça n'a jamais été eux ! », et il y a lui qui secoue la tête et qui ne dit rien ; et qui transplane et qui pleure pleure pleure pleure pendant ce qui semble une éternité.

Au fond, il n'a peut-être pas fini de pleurer ; il doute qu'il aura terminé un jour, en fait.)

Il lui suffit de lever la tête et de croiser le regard de 'Cissa pour avoir sa réponse.

(Ça fait mal, mal, d'affronter le regard froid, déçu et brisé –oh, si brisé- de 'Cissa. Ça fait plus mal que les pleurs désespérés d'Andromeda ; plus mal que les reproches haineux de Walburga ; plus mal que les regards accusateurs d'Orion ; plus mal que l'absence de Bella.

Ça fait mal ; parce que ça veut dire que c'est vrai, que c'est réel –que c'est _trop tard_.)

Elle le regarde comme si tout était sa faute, 'Cissa ; et en un sens, elle a raison, parce que tout est bien sa faute.

(Elle regarderait Andromeda de la même manière, sans doute, si Andromeda était là. Mais elle n'a pas voulu venir ; elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec les Black, apparemment. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de pleurer, bien sûr ; mais au final elle a dit qu'elle n'aurait rien à gagner si elle venait, si ce n'est les regards méprisants de l'assistance. Sirius devrait probablement dire la même chose, parce que sa famille le déteste et Merlin, c'est réciproque ; mais il est venu quand même.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue de venir ? Il n'a même pas la réponse.)

Elle le regarde avec des larmes dans les yeux, 'Cissa ; c'est un peu effrayant, parce que ça fait très longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu sa cousine pleurer.

(La dernière fois qu'il l'a vu pleurer, en fait, c'est quand Andromeda est partie ; et encore, c'est parce qu'il était entré dans sa chambre sans frapper, dans sa tentative d'échapper à ce que tous les adultes disait sur sa cousine chérie.

Ça lui fait bizarre, de voir 'Cissa pleurer ; plus que de voir James pleurer, sans doute. 'Cissa a toujours l'air tellement insensible ; comment peut-elle pleurer ?)

Il imagine qu'elle a bien le droit de pleurer, pourtant ; ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on enterre son cousin.

(La seule raison pour laquelle il est encore là, la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas encore écouté les voix de Lily et James qui lui hurlent de revenir, de rentrer, de quitter cette cérémonie morbide peuplée de personnes qu'il déteste et qu'il a toujours détesté, c'est parce que la voix suppliante de Regulus, la voix de son petit frère, son petit frère qui est mort, Merlin, _mort_ , la voix de Regulus couvre tout. La voix de Regulus qui lui répète : « Tu m'as abandonné Sirius, tu m'as abandonné et maintenant je suis mort, mort, mort mort mort mort, comment as-tu pu, comment as-tu _pu,_ je te faisais confiance, tu étais mon frère, comment as-tu pu, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi... ».

Il ne devrait peut-être pas l'écouter, cette voix ; ce serait sans doute mieux de l'ignorer ; mais Sirius n'a jamais été doué pour prendre les décisions les plus raisonnables, après tout.)

Parce que oui, c'est vrai, Regulus, son frère, est mort.

(Il a beau l'avoir lu et entendu des dizaines de fois, cette phrase continue de lui éclater le cœur ; immanquablement. Il ne sait pas comment c'est possible ; si c'est même possible.

Est-ce seulement son imagination, ou est-ce vraiment possible pour des mots de se transformer en éclats de glace quand ils atteignent un cœur abîmé ?)

Son frère est mort. _Mort._

(Ça sonne tellement irréel, Merlin. Regulus ne peut pas être mort ; il est plus jeune que Sirius, comment peut-il mourir avant son frère, Sirius le casse-cou, Sirius l'Auror ? Comment peut-il être mort ?

Ça n'a aucun sens.)

Son frère est mort et ils se détestaient, Merlin.

(Quelle est la dernière chose qu'il ait dite à Regulus ? Ça semble soudain ridiculement important. Ça pourrait être des insultes, ou une remarque stupide, pour tout ce qu'il en sait. Ça pourrait être des insultes, ça pourrait être « Tu as toujours été une déception », ça pourrait être « Je te déteste. »…

 _Merlin_ , son petit frère est mort en croyant que Sirius le détestait.)

Son frère est mort, enfin, comment est-ce possible ?

(Son frère ne peut pas être mort. Pas avant que Voldemort ne soit battu, pas avant qu'il ne l'ait convaincu de quitter les Mangemorts, pas avant qu'ils ne se soient expliqués, pas avant que tout ne redevienne comme ce devrait l'être. Il n'a pas le droit de s'en aller et de laisser Sirius seul et si, si coupable ; qui a laissé cela arriver ?

Son frère ne peut pas être mort, il n'a pas le droit, Merlin !)

Son frère est mort et c'est étrange qu'il soit venu à son enterrement, vraiment.

(Quelque part dans son cerveau, il sait qu'il est censé détester Regulus, que ce serait même plus logique que de l'aimer, parce que, vraiment, son frère n'a jamais rien fait pour lui. Il ne l'a jamais défendu ; n'a jamais rien dit pour le soutenir face à leurs parents ; a rejoint les Mangemorts ; s'est battu contre Sirius et l'a blessé, même. Mais comment est-il censé détester son petit frère ? Comment est-il censé détesté celui qui lui a tenu compagnie pendant les 9 années d'avant Poudlard, comment est-il censé oublié qu'au final Regulus n'a toujours été qu'un petit garçon qui voulait plaire à ses parents et éviter les ennuis ? Ce n'est pas la faute de Regulus s'il n'a jamais eu le courage de laisser sa famille et son monde si bien connu derrière ; ce n'est pas sa faute s'il s'est laissé entraîner dans quelque chose d'un peu trop grand pour lui…

Ce n'est pas sa faute si Sirius n'a pas su le protéger.)

Ce n'est même pas le réel enterrement, de toute façon ; c'est un enterrement de convenance.

(Ça explique bien pourquoi Sirius peut être là, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas la cérémonie officielle ; celle où seuls les Blacks pourront assister, celle où la tapisserie sera mise à jour. Cet enterrement, c'est celui où toutes les familles de sang-purs peuvent venir, faire acte de présence, et passer leur temps à regarder les Blacks et Sirius comme des vautours, à guetter le moindre signe de faiblesse et à échanger des condoléances hypocrites.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il déteste les Sang-Purs.)

… Bien sûr, ça ne change rien à la réalité de la chose.

(Sirius se demande, pendant un instant, si Regulus serait venu à son enterrement. Il ne pourra plus le faire, bien sûr –et ça fait tellement, tellement mal de le réaliser- ; mais si son frère avait vécu, si les rôles étaient inversés, si c'était l'aîné qui était tombé sous les feux de quelques Mangemorts, est-ce que Regulus serait venu ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pleuré ?

Il s'en rend compte soudainement, mais en fait, il n'est pas sûr que Regulus l'aimait encore ; et c'est peut-être ça qui fait le plus mal, par-dessus tout.)

L'enterrement semble durer des heures.

(Peut-être qu'il dure réellement des heures ; il ne sait pas. Le temps semble s'être disloqué dans les yeux gris de Narcissa ; et dans l'absence omniprésente de son frère. Il est possible que cela fasse des heures qu'il fixe sans ciller une seule seconde la silhouette immobile, terriblement immobile de sa plus jeune cousine ; il est possible que ça ne fasse que quelques minutes, ou moins.

Est-ce que ça a la moindre importance, au final ? Regulus est mort.)

Les larmes qu'il essaie désespérément de retenir semblent peser de plus en plus lourd ; semblent contenir le poids de ses regrets et des excuses qu'il ne pourra jamais formuler.

(C'est ça, le pire. Il ne pourra jamais dire à Regulus à quel point il est désolé, à quel point s'il en avait la moindre chance il ferait tout différemment. Il ne pourra jamais lui expliquer qu'il n'a jamais voulu l'abandonner, jamais lui dire qu'il a toujours été incapable de le détester vraiment.

Ils ne pourront jamais se réconcilier ; jamais redevenir ces deux gamins qui se pourchassaient dans la maison des Blacks, et le poids de cette réalisation l'écrase chaque seconde un peu plus.)

Il est parti avant d'avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte.

(C'est quelque chose qu'il fait beaucoup, au final. Fuir sans se rendre que c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire. Fuir les choses qui pourraient éventuellement le blesser ; fuir les personnes qu'il est incapable de blesser, incapable de détester, incapable d'affronter. Fuir ceux qu'ils devraient confronter, et se rendre compte trop tard que dans sa fuite il avait laissé d'indispensables parties de lui derrière et en avait brisé d'autres.

Et il a tellement perdu, en faisant ça. Il a brisé tellement de ce qui aurait dû rester intouché.)

Dehors, il se retrouve à bout de souffle et au bord des larmes.

(Il est toujours au bord des larmes, depuis qu'il a appris la nouvelle. Il est quasiment sûr qu'il aurait dû finir déshydraté à un certain point, vu le nombre de perles d'eau salées s'étant échappées de ses yeux, mais peut-être que son corps peut transformer ses regrets en eau pour être sûr de ne jamais tomber à court.

Si c'est le cas, il n'aura jamais soif à nouveau.)

Il se retrouve seul, si seul, a-t-il jamais été aussi seul ?

(Il ne l'a jamais été. Merlin, Regulus est mort, son petit frère est mort, et il est si seul, parce qu'il n'y a plus personne pour se souvenir avec lui de leur interminables années à la maison du 13, Square Grimmault, plus personne pour se souvenir des jeux et des disputes, des mondes imaginaires et des aventures extraordinaires, des Noëls solennels et des anniversaires trop silencieux, des rires qui ne duraient jamais assez et des larmes impossibles à stopper.

Il n'y a plus personne pour se souvenir avec lui d' _eux_.)

Il se retrouve seul et ça restera comme ça jusqu'à la fin ; il restera avec des regrets dans la tête et des excuses qu'il ne pourra jamais formuler sur le bout de la langue. Il restera avec l'espoir brisé de réconciliations qui n'arriveront jamais sur le cœur.

(Et peut-être qu'il aurait dû enterrer cet espoir bien plus tôt ; quand Regulus a rejoint les Mangemorts, par exemple ; ou quand ils se sont regardés dans les yeux et ont décidés qu'ils seraient toujours dans des camps différents, des années auparavant.

Mais Sirius n'a jamais été doué pour prendre les décisions les plus raisonnables, après tout.)

.

* * *

 _ **Donc voilà. Parce que pourquoi faire des OS joyeux quand on peut se déchirer le coeur ?**_

 _ **Sirius et Regulus... Eh, c'est vraiment une relation que j'adore, je peux rien y faire. J'ai d'ailleurs un petit peu écrit dessus dans Deux Bouquets de Deuil et Mourir pour ne pas décevoir les Espoirs des Morts, si certains d'entre vous sont intéressés ! Bref, donc j'écris beaucoup sur les frères Black, même si paradoxalement il y a environ un an je détestais ces deux-là...**_

 _ **La mort de Regulus, donc. Je pense qu'au final, Sirius et Regulus se détestaient plus ou moins. Ce n'était pas qu'ils s'étaient brouillés et qu'ils avaient peur de faire le premier pas pour se réconcilier ; non, ils étaient vraiment en désaccord sur la plupart, si ce n'est tous les sujets qui leur tenaient à coeur, que ce soit les nés-moldus, leur famille, les loups-garous, les Elfes de Maison, les meilleures maisons, Dumbeldore... Vraiment, quand on y réfléchi, Regulus et Sirius s'opposaient sur quasiment tout.**_

 ** _Donc, si on suit cette logique, ça n'a pas vraiment de sens que Sirius se sente si mal parce que son frère est mort, non ? Si Regulus n'avait pas été son frère, juste, comme Rogue/Snape par exemple, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas les mêmes opinions que lui, Sirius l'aurait probablement juste détesté de toutes ses forces et aurait souri en apprenant la nouvelle de sa mort._**

 ** _Seulement, voilà, Regulus est son frère, et ils ont beau avoir été dans des camps différents depuis quasiment toujours, c'est assez difficile de détester son frère ; surtout quand le-dit frère vient de mourir._**

 ** _Alors ça, cet OS, ce n'est pas Sirius qui pleure sur la mort de Regulus ; enfin, un peu, mais, majoritairement, c'est Sirius qui pleure sur ce que son petit frère et sa famille aurait pu être. C'est Sirus qui se lamente sur son petit frère qui n'a pas su se détacher des attentes noircies de sa famille assez vite pour ne pas devenir un nom grisé de plus sur une tapisserie parsemé de brûlures._**

 _ **En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je l'interprète ; libre à vous de le voir autrement !**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas !**_

 _ **Rewiew ?**_

 **Amazaria**


End file.
